Blood Cultist Spells
Blood Cultist's gain preset spells per level and also one Spell Point to redeem on any of these spells listed below: Spells Heal Flesh: 1st level spell. Touch-Based single target spell. Cost: 0.2 Demon Favor. Casting time: 1 Bonus-Action. You restore the flesh of the creature you are touching to it's original state healing for 1d4+Your Charisma modifier. Heal Organs: 1st level spell. Touch-Based single target spell. Cost: 0.4 Demon Favor. Casting time: 1 Action. You restore the insides of the creature you are touching to it's original state healing for 2d8+Your Charisma modifier. Wither: 2nd level spell. ''' '''50ft range single target spell. Cost: 0.2 Demon Favor. Casting time: 1 Action. Duration: 2 Rounds. Concentration: Yes. You call upon your demon to assail the target causing them to take 1d4 spiritual damage every time they take damage. Additionally the target has half movement and has disadvantage on Dexterity checks and saving throws. Da'link: 2nd level spell. 50ft range single target spell. Cost: 0.3 Demon Favor. Casting time: 1 Action. You call upon your demon overlord to link a target creature to a object also within range. The linked creature will take half the amount of damage the object takes as Physicic damage until the start of your next turn. Blood Frenzy: 2nd level spell. ''' '''100ft range single target spell. Cost: Quarter of Target's Charisma Modifier in Demon Favor + 0.3. You cause the target creature to lust for the blood of a nearby creature (100ft) They will attack this target within the next few minutes unless they are incapacitated or of Good alignment. You also gain half of the experience of the target's kill. Once the target is dead or they are incapacitated they will forget the ordeal and have no recollection unless they are of Evil alignment. Horrific sight: 3rd level spell. ''' '''100ft range creating a 30ft circle effect area. Cost: 0.4 Demon Favor. Casting time: 1 Action. You create a vision of a grotesque item of your choice (A dying child/rotting corpse etc.) at the target location. Creatures within a 30ft radius of this vision take 2d10+Charisma in Physicic damage. And roll a wisdom saving throw with a DC of 10. If they pass they take your charisma modifier instead as damage. Transform: 3rd level spell. Self-Cast. Cost: 1 Demon Favor. Casting time: 2 Actions. You call to your Demon Lord and give up possession of your body. At the start of your third turn you Transform into a terrifying 9 foot tall demon. Your Strength Dexterity and Constitution become 18 all other stats become 8 also your AC becomes 15. You gain 10 Temporary hit points + The rest of your spare Demon Favor. All targets that see you and are subject to Demon Terror must roll a wisdom save. If they fail they receive the effects of Demon Terror. You can attack twice per turn and deal 2d6+S damage. Also on the start of each turn you must roll a wisdom saving throw of 5. If you fail you attack your own party members. Blood Contract: 3rd level spell. Cost: 0.5 Demon Favor + The Level of the Contract. Casting time: 5 Minutes. You place down 4 candles at midnight and place down a piece of parchment in the center. You then spill the blood of yourself onto this parchment. You then spill the blood of a willing creature onto the parchment. You call out to your Demon overlord to bind yourself and this creature to this contract. The rules of the contract must be followed and the DC to break the terms of the agreement are 10+Charisma Modifier+Half your current level. The contract costs Half the contract's level in Demon Favor every midnight.